diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Luise
|Klasse = |Vorname = Luise Friederike |Nachname = Hellsicht |Geburtsname = Hellsicht |Geburt = |Alter = Mitte 30 |Zugehörigkeit = Dunkelmondjahrmarkt, Sturmwind |Gilde = |Größe = 1,60 m |Haarfarbe = kastanienbraun |Augenfarbe = meerblau |Besonderheiten = |Gesinnung = Chaotisch neutral}}Luise Hellsicht ist eine Wahrsagerin des Dunkelmondjahrmarkts, welche sich vor einigen Jahren in Sturmwind niederließ. 'Aktuell' - 'Gerüchte' *Sie ist die beste Wahrsagerin der Welt. *Man erzählt sich, dass sie beim Wahrsagen mehr sehen kann als sie zugibt. *Angeblich sieht sie nicht nur die Zukunft, sondern auch die Vergangenheit und Gegenwart. *Luise? Das ist ne Schwindlerin! Dieses Dunkelmondleuten kann man nicht trauen! *Eigentlich ist sie Magierin. Das ist doch ganz klar Weissagungmagie. *Die Frau kann Gedanken lesen! *Arm wie ne Kirchenmaus ist sie. *Man erzählt sich sie war mal verheiratet. Ihre Tochter hat sie von diesem Mann. *Luelia stammt von einem Kerl ab, den Luise abgrundtief hasst. Sie hat den Kerl umgelegt. *War ja nicht das erste Mal. Ihren Vater hat sie auch auf dem Gewissen. *Luise nimmt es mit der Treue nicht so genau und hatte schon hunderte Männer ... und Frauen. *Angeblich hat die Dunkelmondtante ein Alkoholproblem. *Sie hat Kontakte in die Welt des Adels. *Luise ist 'ne Königin. Die wohnt auf'm Schloss! *Was für' Schloss denn? Ja, natürlich das Dunkelmondschloss, für die einzig wahre Königin! *Man erzählt sich, sie wurde wirklich geadelt, von der Regentin von Hohenwacht. *Alles Quatsch! Die von Schärf soll das gemacht haben. *Auch nicht! Es war die andere. von Schärf. 'Erscheinungsbild und Auftreten' Luises Alter schätzt man auf Anfang bis Mitte dreißig. Sie ist schlank und nicht sonderlich groß. Begleitet wird sie stets von einem angenehmen Honigduft. Das kastanienbraune, hüftlange Haar wird nahezu immer von Federn und Leinenbändern in den verschiedensten Farben geschmückt, welche mit kleinen, unscheinbaren Haarklemmen befestigt sind. Auf der rechten Seite trägt sie einen dünnen Zopf, in welchen ein besonders hübsches Haarband in sattem Rot eingeflochten wurde. Ihr geflickter Mantel zeigt das Symbol des Dunkelmondjahrmarktes. Die farbenfrohe Bekleidung ist von einfacher Qualität und abgetragen. Ihre meerblauen Seelenspiegel betrachten ihre Umgebung oftmals wissend, aber nicht arrogant. Zumeist hat sie ein charmantes Lächeln oder Schmunzeln auf den vollen Lippen. 'Schmuck und Sonstiges' Sie trägt eine silberne Kette mit einem ovalen Anhänger. Bei näherer Betrachtung zeigt der Anhänger ein Ankerrelief auf der einen Seite und das Symbol des Dunkelmondjahrmarktes auf der anderen Seite. Außerdem finden sich die Namen Jonathan und Luise darauf eingraviert. Ein silberner Ring hängt ebenfalls an dieser Kette. Am Mittelfinger der rechten Hand trägt sie einen einfachen Echtsilberring. Für Kundige ist dieser eindeutisch magischer Natur zuzuordnen. Am rechten Handglenk trägt sie ein Armband. Augenscheinlich wurde es aus dunkelbraunem Holz geschnitzt. Acht hohle Glieder, die zusammenhängen bilden es, wobei jedes Kettenglied andere Lochformen aufweist. Auch im Inneren befinden sich frei bewegliche Dinge: Stern, Halbmond, Wolke, Tropfen, Baum, Anker, Schiff, Kugel. In ihrem Besitz befinden sich weiterhin eine einfache Pistole und ein hölzerner Stab mit roter Verzierung. 'Vergangenheit' Über die Vergangenheit von Luise ist nur wenig bekannt. Nur engsten Freunden vertraut sie sich an. Ihre Kindheit verlebte sie auf dem Dunkelmondjahrmarkt. Ihre Mutter Friederike setzte die Familientradition der Hellsichts fort und lehrte sie die Wahrsagerei. Über ihren Vater spricht Luise nicht. Als Luise schwanger wurde, zog sie auch ihre eigene Tochter auf dem Jahrmarkt auf. Auch Luelia wird von ihrer Mutter in der Kunst der Wahrsagerei unterrichtet. Erst als Friederike krank wurde zogen die drei Hellsichtfrauen nach Sturmwind und Luise sparte sich eine Bretterbude vom Munde ab. Seither sorgt sie allein für ihre kleine Familie und finanziert den Lebensunterhalt mit Wahrsagung und gelegentlichen Kellnerarbeiten im Gasthaus "Zum pfeifenden Schwein". In Sturmwind baute sie einige Freunschaften auf. Unter anderem zu Aedre von Schärf und Katore Schwarzhaupt Sie traf den Seefahrer Jonathan "Jon" Garlin (wieder) und die beiden verliebten sich unsterblich ineinander. Sie offenbarten Luelia dass Jon ihr Vater sei. Nach einigem hin und her hielt er um ihre Hand an. Seither zog auch er in die alte Bretterbude am Hafen und die kleine Familie ist mit Mutter, Vater, Kind und Großmutter vollständig. Seit kurzem macht ihre Mutter Friederike gesundheitliche Fortschritte. Dies hat sie der Behandlung von Bernt Lichtträger von Schärf zu verdanken. Die Beziehung zwischen Jon und Luise gestaltete sich kompliziert. Immer wieder kam es zu Streitigkeiten und er zog sich mehr und mehr von ihr zurück. Sie trennten sich sogar zwischenzeitlich. Umso größer war die Freude auf beiden Seiten, als sie sich vertragen haben und er um ihre Hand anhielt. Sie gaben sich das Eheversprechen und unternahmen eine Reise nach Arathor zur Wollmesse. Jon unterstützte Luise in ihrer Tätigkeit als Wahrsagerin. Nach der Wollmesse verblieb sie, auf Wunsch der Regentin, auf Hohenwacht und trat als Beraterin in ihre Dienste. Luise wurde von ihr in den Stand einer Freiin erhoben. Sie lernte den Heckenritter Sir Banric vom Krakenstein kennen, der als Kunde in ihr Zelt trat, und ging mit ihm eine Affäre ein. Beiderseits entwickelte sich jedoch mehr als das, und er versprach ihr schon bald nach Sturmwind zu folgen. So verließ sie Arathor schon wenige Zeit später, um wieder bei ihrer Familie zu sein. Das Verhältnis zu Jon nahm wieder die alten Züge an und er kümmerte sich kaum noch um sie oder die Familie. Als sie schon jede Hoffnung auf Banrics Nachkommen verloren hatte, stand er plötzlich vor ihr. Einige Tage später verließ sie Jon und löste die Verlobung. Das führte zu einer Katastrophe im Haussegen der Hellsichts, doch Luise stand zu ihrer Entscheidung. Jon verschwand daraufhin aus Luises Leben. Luises altes Haus wurde renoviert und ausgebaut. Einige Zeit lebte sie zusammen mit Banric vom Krakenstein, einem Ritter des Hauses von Schärf und ihrer Familie auf Schloss Glaubenssprung. Eines Tages verschwand sie jedoch spurlos, nur um irgendwann wie aus dem Nichts wieder aufzutauchen. Seither scheint die Beziehung zu ihm unausgesprochen beendet und Luise und ihre Familie leben wieder in ihrem Haus in Sturmwind. 'Wichtige Personen in ihrem Leben' Familie * ? † (Vater. Darsteller des Dunkelmondjahrmarktes, Budenbesitzer) *IconSmall Human Female.gif Friederike Hellsicht (Mutter, Wahrsagerin des Dunkelmondjahrmarktes) *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Girl.gif‎ Luelia Hellsicht (Tochter) Engster Kreis *IconSmall Human Female.gif Aedre von Schärf (beste Freundin "Wenn sie'n Kerl wär', wär' sie meine unangefochtene Nummer eins! So 's sie halt meine beste Freundin!" *IconSmall Human Female.gif Katore Schwarzhaupt (enge Freundin "Ernsthaft, Kati! Wo hast du dich versteckt?") * Phineas "Finn" Garlin (Freund aus früheren Tagen, Jons Zwilling "Fast alle Karten gespielt. Trotz Ass im Ärmel verlasse ich jetzt den Tisch.") * Sir Leofwine Delaney (? "Hmm.") Freunde * Sir Arlan Löwenherz (Freund "Ich weiß nicht mehr was richtig ist." *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Lee (Freundin) *IconSmall Human Female.gif † Patricia "Trish" Eastgate (Freundin, Aedres Schwester) *IconSmall Human Female.gif Vivianne Garlin (Jons Schwester, Freundin "Kein Früchtchen, nein. Ein ganzer Obstkorb!") *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Nemi (Freundin) * Sai, der Jäger (Freund) * Mel (Freund, Eichhörnchenkönig) Bekannte * Jonathan "Jon" Garlin (früherer Verlobter "Sicherheit ist nicht gleichbedeutend mit Zufriedenheit.") * Sir Banric vom Krakenstein (ehemaliger Partner "Eine Illusion mit unangenehmen Folgen.") *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Rakel (Bekannte) * † Ewart "Eddie" Courtnay (Bekannter) *IconSmall Human Female.gif † Louiza Stein (Bekannte) *IconSmall Human Female.gif Justine A. Winter (Bekannte) *IconSmall Human Female.gif Talisalia Lichtträger von Schärf (Bekannte Landgräfin) * Lord Bernt Lichtträger von Schärf (Bekannter Landgraf "Berntchen!") *IconSmall Gnome Female.gif † Doktor Trinsy Arkanknall (Bekannte) * Jerrek Shagal Obernberg (Bekannter "Wir sind uns fremd geworden. ) * † Conradt von Lahire (Bekannter, Aedres Liebster) * "John zwei" (Bekannter) * Tarik Bartel (Bekanntes Weichei "Bist du das Mädel oder ich?") * Emmet Deckard (Kunde, guter Bekannter) *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Pais (gute Bekannte, Wirtin des Schweins) * "Jon drei" (netter Bekannter) * Candryn Owain (Katores Liebster, nette Reisebekanntschaft) *Datei:IconSmall Human Boy.gif Cedric (Candryns kleiner Knappe, Junge den sie schnell ins Herz geschlossen hat) *IconSmall Human Female.gif Rachnel Galdafei (nette Reisebekanntschaft) * Arcaynas Düsterherz (Reisebekanntschaft) *IconSmall Human Female.gif Lennaye Daidannen (nette Reisebekanntschaft) * Fionur Berrigan (Reisebekanntschaft) * Kalwyn (Schwiegersohn) *IconSmall Human Female.gif Reeka Wilson (Kundin, nette Bekannte) *IconSmall Human Female.gif Aelendra Aeslynn van Haven (Die Regentin) *Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Fibbo Zahlendreh (Kunde, Trinsys Liebster) *IconSmall Human Female.gif Manon von Fuchsfels (Kundin) *IconSmall Human Female.gif "Mila"(Wahrsagerkollegin von Hohenwacht "Danke!") * Sir Trestan (Bekannter von Hohenwacht) * Lew (Bekannter) * Amanduß Brack (Kunde, Bekannter) *IconSmall Human Female.gif Lia (Bekannte) * Feo (Bekannter) * Rolland Tree (Netter Kerl) * Tellos van Haven ("Undankbar und unfähig.") *IconSmall Human Female.gif Eleona von Wolfenberg (Bekannte) *IconSmall Human Female.gif Die Seherin (?) Unliebsame Bekannte * Ben (Feindbild) *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Lianera Dunkelfeder (verhasste Bekannte "Du glaubst also, du kannst nichts dafür?") *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Fiona Astana Wynters ("Unsympathische, kühle Person.") *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Elizabeth Strifent ("Impertinenz in Person!") 'Zitate' * "Ohne Bums kein Dings." * "Ich sehe deine Vergangenheit, deine Gegenwart und deine Zukunft." * "Ich weiß. Ich habe es gesehen." *Sie schmunzelt mystisch* * "Nicht heute. Noch nicht!" *sie schmunzelt* * " 'ch kann schweigen wie ein Grab. Eigentlich kann'ch 's besser als die Toten. Schwatzende Wahrsager sind tote Wahrsager." * "Frag nich'. Tu's einfach!" * "Mir geht's immer gut." * "'ch steh' auf die bösen Jungs, aye? Nich' dass 'de immer noch denkst 'ch will dir an die Hose. Nix gegen dich, aber wärst mir zu brav un' spießig, eh?" *Sie grinst frech* * "Komm mir nich' mit dem L-Wort. 'ch bin für so was nich' geschaffen!" * "Einer is' immer am Haken." * "Heute rosa un' morgen grün. Sicher is' nur dass nix sicher is'. He! 'ch glaub 'ch hab mich gerade selbst verstanden!" * "Find's doch raus!" * "Ich bin die Dunkelmondkönigin, aber du darfst mich Luise nennen." * "'ch sollte ein Buch schreiben: Luise un' die Garlins" * "Un' Band zwei: Luise und die Jo(h)ns" * "Band eins und zwei sind abgeschlossen. Band drei nenne ich: "Die Wahrsagerin und der Rittersmann - Alles auf Anfang." * "Von nun an keine Bücher mehr!" * "Drei Männer parallel? Das schaffe nicht mal ich. Zwei gehen schon..." * "Meine Freundin sagt, ich bin wie eine Katze. Wenn mir langweilig ist, baue ich Mist. " * "Bitte verlieb dich nicht in mich!" 'Was andere Leute über Luise sagen' Hier können sich alle verewigen (Was ihr immer schon mal sagen wolltet!) Aedre von Schärf: "Ich liebe sie. Nein nicht so... freundschaftlich. Man kann mit ihr lachen und weinen, sich freuen, feiern, schwere Themen ansprechen, und sie tritt einem auch in den Hintern wenn man es braucht. Sie ist eine ehrliche Haut und eine einzigartige Freundin." Katore Schwarzhaupt: "Luise ist viel mehr, als man ihr ansehen würde oder auch nur vermuten könnte. Sie ist im Grunde die gute Seele, die man sich erarbeiten muss, aber wenn man sich ihrer erst geöffnet hat und lernt, mit ihr umzugehen dann erkennt man erst welch' ein Schatz diese Frau wirklich ist. Sie gibt Rat und Hilfe, Nähe und Trost. Sie ist eine meiner engsten Freundinnen, jemanden den ich niemals wieder missen möchte." Jonathan Garlin: "Hätte mir jemand vor ein paar Monaten gesagt, dass ich irgendwann mal dankbar sein würde, dass ich in Sturmwind nach meiner Schwester suche, hätte ich ihn für verrückt erklärt. Nun bin ich froh, Luise zu haben. Ich liebe sie wirklich sehr." Laleh "Lee" LeChuck: "Lu?", fährt das Köpfchen der jungen Südländerin halb über die schmale Schulter, und das mandelbraune Augenmerk huscht in den äussersten Augenwinkel, um dir entgegenzusehen. Ein langer Zug an der qualmenden Fluppe, die zwischen den Lippen klebt, und selbst bei den folgenden Worten nicht befreit wird. "Die hatte recht. Versuch's selber..." Und mit den wenigen Worten spaziert die kleine Südmeerperle auch schon weiter. Lianera Raena Dunkelfeder: "Kein Abend mit Luise könnte je langweilig sein. Es gibt kein Thema zu dem sie nichts zu sagen hätte und oft weiß sie mehr als sie preis gibt. Eine tolle Frau. Lass dir undingt die Zukunft von ihr vorher sagen. Es lohnt sich!" Phineas Garlin: "Ja.. Luise. *Phineas grinst* Ich mag sie ja echt. Aber sie und mein Bruder? Ernsthaft? Versteht mich nicht falsch.. Ich gönn's ihm. Und ihr vielleicht auch. Ich hätt' Luise gern in meiner Familie. Aber sagt ihr das bloß nicht!" *Phineas zwinkert abschließend* Nemisa Klingenstein: "Eine sehr herzliche Person, mit einer besonderen Gabe. Meist sieht man eben nur mit dem Herzen gut." Vivianne Garlin: "Luise ist wirklich ein Phänomen für sich. Sagt man das so? Sie ist eine der wenigen Menschen in Sturmwind, denen ich von Anfang an vertrauen konnte. Sie hat mich damals ... gerettet. Das klingt nun heldenhafter als es eigentlich war. Aber sie nahm mich danach bei sich auf. Bald ist sie jedenfalls meine Schwägerin ... also die Frau von meinem Bruder. Und wenn du sie schon triffst, lass dir gefälligst die Zukunft vorhersagen!" 'Bilder' Auf der Reise.jpg|Momentaufnahme mit Jon auf der Reise in den Norden Luise und Katore.jpg|Luise und Katore Mit Aedre auf dem Jahrmarkt.jpg|Mit Aedre auf dem Dunkelmondjahrmarkt Winterhauch.jpg|Winterhauchfest mit Jon Mit Lia und Phnieas.jpg|Luise, Phineas und Lianera Aussprache.jpg|Aussprache - Jon, Phineas, Lianera und Luise Luise und Phineas.jpg|Luise und Phineas Heimliche Treffen.jpg|Heimliche Treffen mit Banric auf der Wollmesse Luise und Banric..jpg|Luise und Banric Schöner Ausblick.jpg|Schöner Ausblick mit Banric Wiedersehen in Sturmwind.jpg|Wiedersehen in Sturmwind mit Banric Kategorie:Frauen Kategorie:Menschen (Spieler) Kategorie:Mönche (Spieler)